


Adventures with Spark

by shikashake2011



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Dorky Boyfriend Adventures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikashake2011/pseuds/shikashake2011
Summary: Spark and Go head out on some adventures - whether they survive Spark's ideas of adventure depends on fate, and maybe a little love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonrio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonrio/gifts).



“Are you sure this is a good idea Spark?” Go asked timidly.

“Of course it is!” Spark shot out immediately, a grin brimming with self-confidence.

Go was skeptic to say the best, considering they were walking through a forest filled with Kakuna and Weedle. Spark had wanted to walk a few eggs since the rookery was starting to fill up. Many trainers love breeding Pokémon, but hated hatching them. Luckily for them, Spark absolutely loved hatching eggs. And since Go, by fault of a loving relationship, loved to hatch them too.

“Don’t worry so much Go, look at all these awesome Kakuna though! They look so strong!” He observed.

Go truly loved his boyfriend. Everything about him was amazing – except his instincts for survival.

They were dead wrong.

“Spark, seriously, let’s get out of here.” Go warned, looking around and seeing nothing but eyes of Kakuna on them. It was freaking unnerving.

“Go, I won’t let anything happen to yo-AH!” Spark tried saying before tripping over a branch, sending him slamming loudly onto the forest floor.

Suddenly, a loud buzzing could be heard and the trees started shaking.

“BUZZZZZZZZ” A loud humming came and a giant herd of Beedril approached them from the trees.

“AHHHHHHH!” Go and Spark screamed and bolted away, running as fast as they could.

“DAMN IT SPARK!” Go cussed as he jumped over a boulder and kept running. “I TOLD YOU THIS WASN’T SAFE!!!”

“I’M SORRY!!!!” Spark cried as he ran alongside his boyfriend through the forest, Beedrill hot on their trail.

At least they were running away together, and the eggs would be hatching sooner than they had thought.  

 


	2. Zapdos

“And why are we going deep into the forest when we JUST GOT RAN OUT BY BEEDRILL?” Go asked, following behind Spark who had a joyful grin on his face.

“And I keep telling you, it’s a surprise!” Spark retorted sassily.

Oh no, he wasn’t going to reveal to his boyfriend the biggest secret of his life.

Nope, absolutely not.

“Still, can we avoid the Beedrill this time? I’d rather not have a Cleffa hatch on my back and be scared to death on its first ten minutes of life.” Go groaned, looking towards his boyfriend.

After the other day’s incident with said Bee Pokémon, Go had hatched a baby Cleffa and Spark a Mime Jr. Both were totally frightened by their encounter with the insect Pokémon and took a lot of gentle prodding and cooing to get them to come out of the egg case.

As they walked deeper and deeper into the forest, a clearing came up and Spark did a 180 degree turn with a wide grin.

“Sorry for dragging you out here, but I needed to make sure no one was around.” Spark said causing Go to raise an eyebrow.

“If we’re going to have sex in the woods, I didn’t bring any lube.” Go said cautiously. While it was nowhere near their first time, there was no way in hell he would take Spark dry.

On cue, Spark flushed. “N-NO WAY!” He half yelled.

“I just wanted you to meet my very best friend.” He said bringing out a battered old Great Ball.

“Why couldn’t you have just showed me this Pokémon at the Gym?” Go asked.

“Well, Fearow here is a very special Pokémon and I wanted him to meet my very first boyfriend!” Spark said tossing the Great Ball.

“What’s so special about a Fear- OH MY GOD!” Go couldn’t even finish his sentence. A flash of flight and a loud shrill cry erupted as the “Fearow” was released.

It wasn’t a Fearow…

Go’s eyes were wide and he was shaking. Spark had just released a Zapdos.

SPARK HAD A ZAPDOS?!

“Fearow, this is my boyfriend Go! Go, this is Fearow, my very first Pokémon!” Spark introduced them and Zapdos cawed again, looking at Go with menacing eyes.

“S-Spark… That’s a Zapdos…” Go said, shaking in fear and awe.

“Yup!” The blond confirmed.

“Come over here and meet him! I’ve told Fearow all about you!” Spark said, giddy with excitement. It was true that he told Fearow everything about Go – After all, the bond one shares with one’s first Pokémon is immense.

Zapdos stared down the quivering trainer – it happened all the time. One expecting a Fearow only to get faced with a Zapdos.

Go timidly stepped forward until Spark grabbed him by the arm and dragged him closer.

“No need to be scared Go! Fearow here wouldn’t hurt a fly!”

Go highly doubted that.

“H-Hello” Go said as Spark stroked the bird’s plumage. Up-close and personal with the Legendary Bird of Lightning gave him a new-found respect for Spark – and for Zapdos itself.

Zapdos cawed and looked up and down the nervous trainer, moving and walking around him, inspecting him, before going back to Spark giving a nod.

Spark beamed and hugged Zapdos by his neck. “See Go, Zapdos likes you!” The blond exclaimed, dragging the brunet down and hugging each of them in one arm.

Zapdos pulled away and walked up to Go, letting out a loud squawk.

“Um… Spark… Translation?” Go asked, worried now. Spark looked at Fearow and just laughed.

“He wants to battle you!”

Wait…

WHAT?!


	3. Go vs. Zapdos

“No. Absolutely no way. No, most definitely not!” Go sputtered, staggering back.

Zapdos had wanted to battle him? There was no way he could even stand a chance against such a force. Hell, his strongest Pokémon couldn’t even beat Cheddar in a one on one.

“Aww come on Go, Fearow won’t hurt you!” Spark encouraged. Fearow had done this is Candela and Blanche as well – they both could remember the day in which the other Team Leaders met said Legendary Pokémon of Lightning.

They didn’t like to talk about it…

“You’ve got to be kidding me Spark… I can’t even beat Cheddar. What makes you think that Zapdos is within my reach?” He asked, resigning himself to his fate.

Once Spark got on a roll, there was no way to stop him.

“God I can’t believe I’m saying this but… One on One. No overkill.” Go said as he released Rumble, his Jolteon who immediately squeaked and hid behind his trainer.

Zapdos itself got some sickening satisfaction knowing it could put its trainer’s boyfriend in his place.

“Come on Rumble, we have to battle Zapdos… Spark wants us too…” Go said and Rumble just looked at its trainer like a Sudowoodo looked at water.

“I’ll be here to make sure Fearow doesn’t take it too far, don’t worry!” Spark said and Go nodded.

* * *

 

Zapdos cawed loudly repeatedly, standing on the bodies of Go and Rumble who were sizzling after being hit by a stunning Discharge attack…

O.H.K.O

“Wow Go! I thought you would have done better!” Spark teased, only to receive a caw from Zapdos.

It rather liked being able to fry Go it seemed and Spark just laughed.

Go groaned under the weight of Zapdos and its legendary ego.

Why was he dating Spark again when he had a powerhouse like this? Oh ya, because he’s a dork and he loved him.


	4. Goodbye For Now

“Why are you doing this to me Go? Haven’t I been a good boyfriend to you?” Spark asked, a dejected look in his blue eyes that just screamed betrayal.

“Spark, I told you, it’s not because of you!” Go said, rolling his eyes. His boyfriend was being ridiculous over this. It happened to every couple – he shouldn’t be reacting this strongly about him leaving.

“IT HAS TO BE BECAUSE OF ME!” Spark yelled, feeling the tears drip from his face. “Why else would you leave me for him?” He asked.

“Dear god Spark, I’m going on a freaking internship!” Go groaned out, wanting to beat his head against the nearest hard object.

“But you’re leaving me for a month! I can’t handle that! I’ll miss you way to much!” Spark whined.

“Spark… I will be gone to study in Alola for a month. Shouldn’t you be happy?” Go asked out, trying to make his sniveling boyfriend feel better.

It obviously wasn’t helping.

Spark just started to cry in earnest and it made Go feel ridiculously guilty.

“I’ll tell you what. If you be good and get a lot of work done, I’ll give you a present you never forget!” Go bartered, hoping that it will be enough to make Spark stop crying.

“W-What kinda p-present?” Spark sniveled looking up at his boyfriend.

Go just grinned and wiped the tears from Spark’s face.

“You’ll have to be good and find out.” Go grinned and got a small nod from his boyfriend before embracing and cuddling him.


	5. Mimikyu

 In the month that Go had been gone, Spark had underwent so many emotional states. Happiness when Go called, depression at night when he couldn’t cuddle him, anger when someone brought up his name to the point that Fearow made an appearance and shocked Candela into paralysis. Without Go around, Spark was an emotional mess.

At least he was until the one faithful phone call from the brunet giving him details for his return.

That night, in secret, Team Instinct partied like it was New Years.

* * *

 

Spark was eagerly awaiting at the docks in Vermilion City with Candela who had wanted to see her baby brother again.

“There’s his ferry!” Spark called out, jumping up and down as it got closer and closer, eventually pulling into the dock.

 “Welcome Back Go!” Candela called as Go walked down the plank.

Go grinned widely and Spark just stared. The month in Alola seemed to do Go so much good. His naturally tanned skin seemed to shimmer with life, his smile brighter than he remembered, and the open shirt displaying his abs most definitely caught Spark’s interest.

“Spark! Candela!” Go called, jogging up to them and embracing them.

“You know you didn’t have to come and pick me up. I could have hitched a ride.” Go laughed as he was cuddled by his loving boyfriend.

“What? Can’t I come see my little brother after he’s been gone for a month?” Candela asked, punching him in the shoulder.

“Alright, alright, I missed you both too. Now can we head back, I’m tired after the long boat ride.” Go said laughing as the three of them went back to Viridian City.

* * *

 

“I’m so glad you came back Go, I don’t think I would have lasted another day without you!” Spark cuddled and whined.

Fearow and Cheddar just rolled their eyes. Their trainer had been saying that for the past month, and frankly, had become insufferable to be around.

“You would have been fine you big baby. But I really missed you too. Professor Kukui was a handful to work with…” Go said, shuddering at the thought of doing all the physical hands on work the islanders did every day. He was happy for the experience (and the abs he got helping) but that seemed too ridiculous for the city slicker from Kanto.

“So Go… Where is the present you promised me!” Spark asked, cuddling into his boyfriend.

Truthfully, he had forgotten all about it until a couple days before.

“Oh ya!” He lied effortlessly and picked out one of the three Poke balls he brought back with him.

“I got one for Candela too.” He said “Go ahead, release it.”

Spark giddily did. A light shot out and a small Pokémon with a Pikachu-like appearance came out.

“OH MY GOD!” Spark gasped, doe eyed and sparking.

“Mimikyu, this is Spark, your new trainer and my boyfriend!” Go announced and the small Pokémon shot out an shadowy arm and waved.

A loud squeal from Spark and Mimikyu was wrapped in his arms, dancing around the room.

“THANK YOU GO!!!” Spark cooed, nuzzling the small Pokémon who seemed to love the attention.

“Fearow, Cheddar, meet Mimikyu” Go said as Spark introduced the Pokémon. “Mimikyu is a Ghost and Fairy type Pokémon that I caught while in Alola. Despite its cuteness, in battle, he is a beast!” Go said smiling. Mimikyu itself puffed out its body and nodded, the fake head flopping too.

* * *

 

After everyone got well acquainted, and Mimikyu just seemed to adore all the attention it got from Spark, everyone in the apartment relaxed for the evening. It had been a demanding day from Go’s return to hanging out with Candela and Blanche to finally seeing Spark jump for joy over his new friend.

“I missed you Spark…” Go muttered as he and Spark laid on the couch in each other’s embrace.

“I missed you too bro.” Spark hummed, feeling completely content surrounded by his loving boyfriend and Pokémon.

Life couldn’t get much better than that.


	6. Candela's Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Sonrio's fanfic "Under The Mistletoe", I just added my own little spice of the gift giving spirit.

After a wonderful evening with Spark, Go managed to get up at a decent hour and start his day. Spark, as usual, managed to beat him up, hatch an egg, and start preparing for breakfast.

“Morning…” Go yawned, hobbling out of Spark’s bedroom.

“Morning Bro! Glad you finally got up!” Spark said as he was finishing the stack of pancakes.

“Miiiii” A noise came from behind them. Cheddar and Mimikyu had walked up and waved.

“Morning you two! Want some pancakes?” Go asked, squatting and picking both of the adorable up and setting them onto the table.

“Is Fearow still asleep?” Go yawned. After a couple months of dating Spark, Go had gotten to know Fearow pretty well… Well, as close as any human that’s not Spark can get to a legendary Pokémon. After an intense conversation about Spark and his crazy, but death defying happy-go-lucky attitude, the two bonded deeply over unsaid protection of said Cinnamon Roll.

“Oh ya. Fearow loves to sleep as much as he loves to eat.” Spark laughed as he sat the plates down and everyone started eating happily. Spark was a good cook and Go wasn’t complaining.

* * *

 

After a wonderful breakfast, Spark and Go returned their Pokémon and headed over to the Team Valor offices.

“Morning you two!” Candela said as they walked into the offices, her prized Arcanine sitting next to her.

“Hey boy! I hope you’ve been well!” Go said, walking over and kneeling down and stroking the legendary Pokémon. Candela and Go had raised the Growlith from a small puppy into a smashing and plus sized adult.

“Arcanine has been fine.” Candela said as she leaned against her desk. “So what did you two come over for? It couldn’t have been just to say hello, could it?” She laughed as Go stood up.

“I brought you a present from Alola. Sorry I didn’t give it too you last night, but I thought you would love to give Blanche the surprise of her lifetime when you battle against each other.” Go said handing her a very shiny Ultra Ball.

“Okay?” She hummed, raising an eyebrow and released the Pokémon, a blue and white Vulpix being released.

Candela’s jaw dropped and looked at the unusually colored Pokémon.

“A SHINY VULPIX!” She called out and fell to her knees, looking at the Pokémon, but something wasn’t right.

“Close Candela, this Vulpix is from Alola region. They have a different form both as Vulpix and Ninetails, alone with a completely different moveset.” Go instructed.

“It’s so beautiful!” Candela said petting her new Pokémon.

“This Vulpix is an Ice and Fairy type.” Go said. The speed in which his sister’s head turned and looked at him could probably have killed someone. “SERIOUSLY!” She screamed, picking up the beautiful Pokémon.

“Yup! So train her well and beat Blanche.” Spark said and grinned, taking Go’s hand.

“Oh, I’ll kick her ass so hard that her Walrein and Blastoise won’t know what hit them!” Candela said, flames igniting in her eyes.

Go had a feeling that he unleased hell upon Team Mystic thanks to Candela’s newest addition.


	7. Dabbin' Duo

Go just couldn’t believe it… He just couldn’t flipping believe it…

“Mimikyu… What… Are… You… Doing?” Go asked, looking down at the adorable Pokémon.

“Miiii” It squeaked and shot out it’s shadowy arms and lowered its fake head.

Go’s eye twitched.

“Did… Did Spark teach you how to dab?” Go asked earning a squeak from the small Ghost Pokémon.

“SPARK!!!!!” Go yelled from the gym, and the Team Leader ran out of his office and joined him.

“What’s wrong Go?” Spark asked, worried that something happened to his boyfriend.

“Why in the hell did you teach Mimikyu to dab?” Go asked, looking at Spark like he had just grown a second head.

“What’s wrong with it? I think he looked cute!” Spark said and Mimikyu squeaked and doing it again.

Spark grinned widely and followed in his Pokémon’s footsteps, dabbing together.

“I swear I hate both of you…” Go said plainly and walked away, leaving the Dabbing Duo to laugh and dab.


	8. The Third Guest

“Are you sure you wanna do this here Go?” Spark asked, a cocky grin on his face.

“What’s the matter Spark, can’t keep it up under pressure?” Go shot back teasingly as he watched the blond flush.

“Bring it on Bro!” Spark said and nodded.

“THIS IS A ONE ON ONE BATTLE. POKEMON TRAINER GO VERSUS TEAM INSTINCT LEADER SPARK. RELEASE YOUR POKEMON!” The announcer said, standing on his podium that overlooked one of the Instinct Gym’s battlegrounds.

“Come on Cheddar!” Spark said releasing his vibrant Pikachu!

Go smirked – finally it was his time to shine!

“Drift, come on out!” Go said, throwing a Love Ball and releasing his Raichu, but not just any Raichu.

“WHAT THE-!” Many of the witnesses, including Spark gasped, mouths hanging open at the sight of a Raichu floating on his tail.

“What is that Go?” Spark asked, eyeing the new Raichu with much love! IT WAS ADORABLE!

“This is the last of the three Pokémon I caught in Alola. Now, Drift, use Nasty Plot!” Go ordered as the Raichu became engulfed with a blackened aura.

“Raichu can learn Nasty Plot?” Spark asked aloud, confused by the move.

“DISCHARGE DRIFT!” Go ordered as many extremely large and wide bolts of lightning released from its body with astounding speed.

“Cheddar dodge hurry!” Spark yelled as the Pikachu started running around its side of the field, but was quickly overcome and struck by the powerful electric attack.

“CHAAAAAA!” Cheddar cried as it fell over panting.

“No way! Cheddar, get up and use Quick Attack!” Spark cried out, obviously flustered by Go’s newest Pokémon.

“Pika!” Cheddar pushed itself up and started running using its high speed to quickly close in on the target.

Go smirked as the Pikachu got incredibly close and Spark saw it, but it was too late.

“Drift! Use Counter!” Go ordered as Pikachu collided with the Raichu, only to have it start glowing and a well-timed punch hit Pikachu sending it flying all the way across the field.

“NO! CHEDDAR!” Spark cried out as the Pokémon struggled to stand up. How was this possible. Yes, Raichu was stronger than Pikachu, but Cheddar had beat dozens of Raichu before. Just how powerful was Go’s Pokémon?

Go bit his lip as Cheddar pushed himself up.

“This is it Cheddar, use Volt Tackle!” Go ordered as Cheddar started running as super incredible speed before becoming encased in lightning.

‘Didn’t know it knew that…’ Go thought, but he had a plan.

“Drift use Psychic!” Go ordered making Spark gasp. There was no way that a Raichu could use Psychic?

“Raiiiiichuuuuu!” The floating mouse Pokémon cried as its eyes glowed stopping the raging Pikachu.

“Pika?” It cried out before being blasted with its own electric attack. Without anything to discharge on, the power reversed and shocked Cheddar instead.

“NO! CHEDDAR!” Spark cried as the tiny mouse Pokémon was released and fell to the field, knocked out.

“T-THE WINNER IS DRIFT THE RAICHU AND POKEMON TRAINER GO!” The announcer called out, stunned himself that his Team Leader lost.

Spark knelt near his Pokémon and picked it up.

Go genuinely felt bad for Spark – the look on his face as he cradled his best friend before returning it was heart breaking.

“Good match Spark…” Go walked over with his Raichu and knelt down and hugged his boyfriend.

“Ya, it was. Too bad we lost.” Spark offered a small smile only to be rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

“At least I know you didn’t hold back.” Go offered, standing up and offering a hand to his boyfriend.

“Never with you Go.” Spark said being pulled up.

“Never with you.”


End file.
